hannahmontanaforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikayla
Anne Mikayla Gabriella Livengston (portrayed by Selena Gomez) is the rival of Hannah Montana but is friends with Miley Stewart. Overview Mikayla is a pop singer and rival of Hannah Montana. Her top-ten hits are "Ghost of You", "Beggin' on Your Knees", "If Cupid Had a Heart" and "Ice Cream Freeze." When they meet on the talk show The Real Deal they become quick enemies ough, when on air, they act as if they are friends. Mikayla tells Hannah that she will steal all of her fans when they both perform at the "United People's Relief" in Florida. She taunts Miley when Miley tells her that she has a family problem (her father hurt his back) and she couldn't go. Miley tells her that Hannah will definetly be there and, according to Lilly and Robby Ray, Hannah 'blew Mikayla off the stage.' But lately Mikayla makes a concert for Hannah due to which Mikayla stole her lots of fans. Mikayla is also an actress, being shown co-starring in an upcoming movie with Jake Ryan in That's What Friends Are For? When she meets Mile y, not knowing that she is actually Hannah Montana as well, Mikayla likes Miley and they become friends. She tells Miley that she admires Miley for being so brave and that she would never watch her ex-boyfriend smooching it off with another girl. She admits to Miley and Lilly that she has a crush on Jake. At the end, she invites Miley (but not Lilly, who Mikayla doesn't like) to the mall to talk about how much she hates Hannah Montana. Some time later, Miley and friends briefly enjoy a scathing review of Mikayla by popular music critic Barney Bittman (he advises the viewing public to buy two copies--one to cover each ear), before he stuns them into silence by announcing his next broadcast will feature his impressions of an upcoming Hannah Montana concert. Mikayla has a Motorola Razr cell phone and an overprotective manager named Margo who doesn't like Hannah Montana or Robby Ray either. Relationships *Drake Jecall - While Miley and Mikayla were on a talkshow, she admits to Miley that she has a crush on a guy named Drake. She dumps Jake and takes him instead. *Jake Ryan - They plaied lovers in a movie. *Miley Stewart - Just a friend. *Hannah Montana - They are enemies just because of their careers. *Lilly Truscott - Mikayla thinks that Lily is not a good person, but Lily likes Mikayla. Episodes Season 2 *Cuffs Will Keep Us Together *I Want You to Want Me…to Go to Florida *That's What Friends Are For? *(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl *Joannie B. Goode *We're All on This Date Together Season 3 *Ready, Set, Don't Drive *Don't Go Breaking My Tooth *Would I Lie to You, Lilly? *Welcome to the Bungle *Papa's Got a Brand New Friend *Cheat It *Knock Knock Knockin' on Jackson's Head *What I Don't Like About You *He Could Be the One *I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) *For (Give) a Little Bit *B-B-B-Bad to the Chrome *Can't Get Home to You Girl *Come Fail Away *Miley Says Goodbye Season 4 *Sweet Home Hannah Montana *Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office *California Scremin *De-Do-Do-Do, Da-Don't-Don't, Don't, Tell My Secret *It's The End of Jake as We Know It *Been Here All Along *Love That Let's Go *Hannah's Gonna Get This *I'll Always Remember You *Kiss It All Goodbye *I Am Mamaw, Hear Me Roar! *Wherever I Go Category:Characters Category:Gay Girls